The disclosed subject matter relates to unmanned vehicles or optionally manned vehicles, systems and methods for controlling unmanned vehicles or optionally manned vehicles. More particularly, the disclosed subject matter relates to systems and methods for determining a planned path for unmanned vehicles or optionally manned vehicles.
The unmanned vehicle is a vehicle without a person on board, which is capable of sensing their surrounding and navigation on their own. The unmanned vehicle can operate in, but not restricted to, air, water, land, and so forth. The unmanned vehicle can either be autonomous or remotely operated by an operator. Optionally manned vehicles can be operated with or without a person on board. The optionally manned vehicles may enable manual testing of the vehicles before unmanned operation or allow manual control, if necessary, during an unmanned mode of operation.
Generally, the unmanned vehicles or optionally manned vehicles are vulnerable to collisions with each other and/or with obstacles present in their operational environments. These collisions may result from a lack of geographic information of an obstacle and/or unpredictable environmental conditions. Further, a group of unmanned vehicles may have increased likelihood of such collisions as each of the unmanned vehicles may be subject to similar changes in the environmental conditions.